


Hidden Woods/密林

by floatingsamsam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 吴亦凡拍了拍自己身上的灰站起来，看到草地上站了一圈人，有男有女。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 旧作搬运

　　第一章

　　吴亦凡拍了拍自己身上的灰站起来，看到草地上站了一圈人，有男有女。男人都是深色的常礼服和长筒靴，女人的裙子肥大而在臀后高耸，正聚成一圈议论纷纷。

　　他拨开人群走进去，奇怪的是竟然也没有人阻止他，只是在他走到近前的时候才瞥一眼。那些人都在和身边的人谈论着相似的话，却没有一个人谈论他。对于他这样一个外人来说，太宽容了，又太冷漠了。

　　他走到人群中心的时候正看到一个老妇人高声说道：“应该把她浸入河里淹死！”

　　严格来说，这个老妇人不算老，还不能称作老妇人，她被胸托高高撑起的胸脯还算得上紧致，身材健壮而厚实，只是脸部没有身为白种人的白，再加上密密麻麻的斑点，眼神浑浊无神，衣着也不太精细，除了基本的穿着没有一点装饰，头发干枯似稻草，囫囵盘成个发髻也有碎发髭出。

　　他看向人群指向的中心，是一个双手被绑在后面倒在地上的少女，她双眼含泪，皮肤白皙，嘴唇红艳，低着头一声不吭，楚楚可怜。

　　什么事情足以如此草率的把一个娇嫩的少女判了死罪，他看了看周围，都在小声议论，但似乎没有反对的，这让他惊诧不已，不禁油然生出一股怒意。

　　他连发生了什么都不知道，但他几乎下意识的袒护这个女孩。

　　人群中有一位少妇打扮的人，之所以这么说，是因为她看起来和这个女孩似乎差不多的年纪，但是面上的表情很冷淡。她的皮肤很白，不同于白种人的白，而是没有一丝瑕疵的白，色调要再冷一点，不像大多白种人那样白的浓重，她裸露在外的皮肤白得几乎透明。

　　相较于其他女人，她的穿着更正统，服饰干净整洁，淡绿色的发带用蕾丝做边，甚至还镶上几颗珍珠，这里的人看得出来并不富裕，佩戴饰品的女人几乎没有几个，像这样身穿蕾丝又有珍珠饰品的很少见。胸前也并没有胸托，取而代之的是露出的一部分立领衬衫，波浪式的褶式花边垂在胸前，只是这样看来，她异常的瘦，可能这么说不太礼貌，但她的胸几乎像个男孩子。她的衬衫外面罩着一件淡薰衣草紫的斗篷，更显得她骨架宽大却身材单薄。

　　吴亦凡一眼就看到她，不仅因为她的长相，她只独自站着，不和其他人谈论，周围的人也不和她说话，她的个子很高，神情冷漠，就算周围人都远离她，但情势一点都不像她被排斥在外，更像是所有人都在等待她的意见。

　　正是因为这样，吴亦凡才特别关注她，同时也希望她的想法和他一样。事实上，他认为，她肯定和他想的一样。

　　不知道是不是人太过依赖于视觉来判断对错，吴亦凡一厢情愿的肯定那个少妇一定是个善良的人。当然，这个“善良”是从吴亦凡自身的角度来说。毕竟，他什么都不了解，他对于这件事的判断也仅仅取决于那个女孩的长相。

　　所以，当她站出来更加详尽有理的补充了那位老妇的说辞时，吴亦凡心里的怒意无法遏制，他愤怒的站到她们面前大声反对：“你们怎么可以这样！怎么可以这样呢！”

　　他的话语十分无力，根本不像是辩解，毕竟他什么都不知道，他只是凭着第一感觉就草草做出他的判断，并且对此深信不疑。他现在的争辩也根本找不到恰当的理由去劝解那些他所认为的冷漠无知的人，别说恰当的理由了，也许他根本没有理呢。

　　但是现在的他根本考虑不到这种问题，人总归都是主观的生物，尤其是被愤怒冲昏头脑的时候，更是做不到一点客观。

　　其实说起来他有什么好气的，这件事跟他无关，这件事的主人公也与他无关，这件事的结果更是与他无关，他只是自认为自己多了点无处安放的正义感，就首先把自己气昏了头。

　　那帮人在他眼里几乎都是一样的脸，他对那帮人的怒意其实并没有到无法忍受的地步，只是人群里那个个子高高、衣着华美的女士，把他寄予的全部希望和期待都辜负了。

　　而且他本来已经把对方划到了“自己人”的范围，完全相反的事实让他招架不住，像是马匹在起跑线上忍不住的踏击地面，鼻子里不断喷出火热的气息，却又被发令枪死死拖住，终于在一声令下，他闷在心里的负面情绪全都倒在那位女士的头上了。

　　纵然那位女士的皮肤依然洁白无暇，身材依旧高挑挺拔，他只觉得白得刺眼，不想再看一眼。

　　但是他站在那位女士的面前，要跟她理论，就必须要看着她。比起说是看着她，不如说是死死盯着她，吴亦凡几乎想用眼神在她身上烧出个洞。

　　那位女士只是抬起眼看了他一眼，对他的话并没有反应，他不想面对她，转而去和旁人理论，他不信所有人都是这么残忍。

　　可别人依然还在互相窃窃私语，他就是到了面前，插到他们中间，他们也没有理睬他，甚至都没有看他。

　　他怒不可遏，推搡了一个站在他旁边的男人，那个男人跌倒在地，瞬间周围的人像是突然看到了他一样，连那个倒在地上的女孩也在看着他，和周围人一样的眼神，一刻静默之后又响起了窃窃私语的声音。不过这次，都是在谈论他。他从中依稀听到一些词，“又是一个”、“第二个”等等，他不明白是什么意思。

　　他有些慌乱，他不是故意要这么做的，他只是想引起一些注意。如果要打架，他可不是一群人的对手。

　　他小心的说：“对不起，我不是故意的……”

　　他上前把那个被他推倒的男人拉起来，那个男人顺势也推了他一下，他没有防备坐在地上，却没有第一时间站起来。

　　那些人看了看他，又互相看了看，竟然没有再找他麻烦。

　　一群人就像潮水一样散去了。

　　他还坐在地上，他以为人都走光了，那个被绑起来的女孩也不见了，不知道是不是被人带走了，他没注意。

　　但他听到有脚步声在背后响起，他回过头，是那个发言的女士，她微微倾下上半身，直视着他的双眼，脸上的表情说不出意味，说：“你不应该这么做的。”

　　她这时的声音要温柔一点，吴亦凡好像没那么生气了，说：“替那个女孩求情？”

　　她抿着嘴唇，摇了摇头，“你不该让他们注意你的。”

　　吴亦凡像是才回过神，问：“为什么？”

　　她只是重复第一句话，“你不该这么做的。”

　　吴亦凡继续追问，“你这话什么意思，说话不说清楚？”

　　他站起来想向那位女士询问一些事情，但等他再抬起头时面前已经没人了，那位女士走的如此迅速又悄然，几乎只是一眨眼的时间，她就不见了。

　　这很不正常，但他竟然没有觉得有多不正常，仅仅只是觉得那位女士的速度很快、动作很轻，他也没有想过自己为什么会察觉不到这种明显违背常理的事情中的不正常，并且连一丝质疑都没有。

　　他站着的方向前方有一片小树林，树木都不是十分高大，可以直接看到树林后面的房屋，那应该就是那些人居住的地方。

　　周围都是草地，他只有向前走，但没有走入树林。他绕过了树林，走在村子外围，那个村子并不大，之前那些人应该就是村里全部的人。

　　他走了很久都没有看到水源，他有点渴。不知道是不是渴的原因，他感到自己的意识很被动，他无法进行深度的思考，这种感觉源自于他完全记不得自己是怎么来到这的，甚至他来这之前在做什么也一点印象都没有。

　　也许只是他的记忆力不好，但是他试着去想的时候一点收获都没有，就像是有一道墙壁在他的脑海里挡住了去处，这里是哪里他不知道，他来这里要干什么也不知道，甚至他连自己是谁都不知道。


	2. Chapter 2

　　第二章

　　不知道自己是谁，不是太荒唐了吗。他就地坐下来，开始极力回忆这一件事。

　　他不断的说服自己，我肯定是知道自己是谁的，我叫什么，我多大了，我住在哪儿，工作是什么，我肯定是都知道的。

　　事实是他想不起来，还好他知道翻自己的口袋，幸好里面有张身份证——并不清楚他什么都不带就带一张身份证为了什么——有名字有出生年月有籍贯，只是唯一不能确定的是这张身份证是不是属于他的。

　　如果这里有水的话他还能看看自己是不是和身份证上一个样。

　　他向四周看了看，除了那片村庄，周围几乎都是草地，他走了这么久都没有找到河流，但是他走过的草地的草却都很茂盛，完全没有被人久踩的蔫样。可能离这远的地方有面积很大的湖吧。

　　他无法选择，只有走向那片村庄。

　　村庄里面很安静，他开始以为没有人，不过当他向房屋里望的时候发现屋里是有人的，并且也看向了他，他忙把右手的食指和中指并在一起抵在太阳穴旁向外侧一挥，点点头表示不好意思，里面的人也没有多余的表示，有的也察觉到他，有的转过头去。

　　有人就好了。

　　他在门外踌躇，想着怎样才能借到一口水，突然被人一声喝，心下一惊，转头看去，原来是最先在人群中发言的那位老妇。

　　老妇说：“这位先生，你在干什么？”她语气很强硬，随着她的走近，吴亦凡下意识的后退了一步。

　　“哦，我啊，”吴亦凡强笑着说，“我很渴，想喝点水。”

　　老妇盯着他，不说话，她的眼睛很浑浊，瞳孔颜色较浅，几乎和眼白差不了多少，没有表情，目光无神而呆滞，盯着人看的时候很恐怖，似乎连眨都不眨。吴亦凡和她对视一眼就不敢再看，只是一扫而过。

　　然后她就转过身向前走，吴亦凡愣了两秒，试探性的跟着她走了几步，没见她阻止就继续跟在她后面。

　　老妇把他带到村子和树林的交界处，这里是村子的边界，也是树林的一个边界。

　　这里树木不高，但光线很暗。她对他说：“在这里等着。”

　　他觉得很累，但地下满是枯叶，踩上去的时候会有污水渗出，他没坐下，只是蹲着。

　　从这里看一眼就能看到树林的另一边，宽度不过十米以内。他站的地方是平地，但前面就是一个上坡，他站的这块地就要比另一边矮一些，这让他觉得这里更暗了。

　　过了一会儿，老妇拿着水过来了。但她盛水的容器挺特别，不是开口宽阔的器皿，而是一个长圆柱状的壶。

　　他站起来接过，叠声道谢，但老妇把水给了他就又匆忙的走了。

　　他本来借水除了想喝之外还想看看自己什么样子，好确认自己的身份，可是这个壶的口太小，他看不到自己脸的全部。

　　但是他突然发现自己的衣着和那些人不一样，他是外套长裤，那些人的服装可是十七世纪英国的风格，而且那些人都是白种人，他记得自己似乎并不是个白种人。

　　他开口，试着说了两句话，他能够辨认出来是中文，并且口音十分正宗，说明他应该是个亚洲人，是个中国人。

　　那他到底是怎么到这个地方的，到底是怎么回事。

　　他感觉到了不对劲，但他也没有慌乱，他非常的镇定，比起说是镇定，不如说他不在意，他只是意识到了不对的地方，但他毫无知觉，像是与他无关一般。

　　他喝完水把水壶随意扔在了地上，水壶有些重他不想带着，他也不知道要到哪里去找那位老妇把水壶还给她。反正只是一个水壶而已，他想。

　　他走在这个村庄中，街道里几乎都没什么人，确实有人，但也是急匆匆的穿过街道，在他循声去看人时只能看到一个匆忙的背影。整个村庄，除了他自己，只有偶尔响起的踏在石板路间的脚步声。

　　这条街道不宽阔也不狭窄，两三米宽，一人走空空荡荡。两边是面朝街道的房屋。

　　他沿着这条路走，到了一块开阔处，不仅道路向两边张开，正对着街道出口不远处还有一条河弯曲而过，但是河的另一边还有房屋，像是房屋把这条河夹在中间，这可够怪的。

　　之前村民说要淹死那个女孩，就是在这条河里？这条河并不深，一眼就能看到河底浅浅的鹅卵石，怎么能淹死人。

　　等他从街道中走出时才发现左边站了一位少女。那位少女靠在房屋的侧面，不声不响的，他在街道中时视线被挡住看不到，这时倒是惊了一下。而且他定睛一看，就是之前那个要被村民淹死的女孩。

　　女孩侧眼看着他，眼神炽热，表情似乎太过热情，她一边说话一边向吴亦凡身上靠，“先生……”

　　吴亦凡没等她说完，就向旁边让了几步，说：“不好意思，姑娘，你不要靠我这么近。”

　　女孩肤白唇红，不管吴亦凡对她有没有意，被一个漂亮姑娘接近总是乐意的，但他却觉得很不舒服，女孩脸上的表情让他惶恐，不由自主的不想离她太近。

　　女孩停在原地，但是没有往回退，眼神还是一刻不停的钉在吴亦凡身上，嘴上心不在焉的应着：“哦，哦，好的。”

　　吴亦凡有点不自在，摸了摸头发，指着河说：“这水干净吗？”

　　女孩像是没有听懂一样，“啊？”

　　他重复了一遍，“干净吗？”

　　女孩似乎才反应过来，叠声应道：“哦，嗯，干净，干净。”

　　他一直在找有水的地方，可以看看他自己什么样，也可以把手和脸洗洗。

　　他走到河边，微微弯下腰，向河面看去，但是河太浅了，天色也暗了，他没注意的时候，天色暗了许多，河面上只有一个黑影，根本看不清长相。

　　他正想蹲下来洗手，却从河面上瞥到自己旁边多出了个黑影，周围没有其他人，估计是女孩想跟他说话，他就侧过身来，方便女孩和他说话，但是他转过头的时候，那个女孩两手做朝前推的姿势，刹不住车扑在他身上，一起倒进了河里。

　　和他想得一样，河真的不深。但是他回想起来刚才女孩的动作，明明是要把他推进河的样子，他确实掉进来了，可是又怎么样呢，他站起来水面不过齐腰深，洗个澡还要坐下来，那么把他推进河的目的是什么。

　　女孩的反应却很大，其实她身上没怎么湿，她推着吴亦凡掉进河，吴亦凡大半个身子都浸在水里，她是有吴亦凡在底下垫着的，但是她几乎立马就站了起来，走到岸上。说走到岸上不太准确，她似乎很讨厌水，或者说很讨厌湿的感觉，从吴亦凡身上几乎是一跳而起，一边疯狂的甩着身子，一边蹦跳着上了岸，因为速度太快，像是两条腿同步调的抬起和放下。

　　她应该确实很厌恶被水沾湿，她双臂弯曲举在半空，两只手向前搭着，手指呈爪状，指节突出，无名指和小指向后，其余三指向前，嘴里发出一声声短促而高亢的叫声。脸部柔嫩的肌肤上出现一个个黑色的小洞，像是毛孔，数目非常多，但是随着慢慢变大，洞孔越来越清晰，分布在她的脸上、颈部，甚至于裸露出的胸部和手臂上，逐渐从脸部向下蔓延，并且那些黑色的洞孔密密麻麻，还在不断的抖动，顺滑柔亮的头发也变得坚硬，根根立起。

　　吴亦凡站在河里，女孩站在岸边，但他看得非常清楚，他知道自己不是眼花，虽然这种现象很奇怪，甚至有些可怕，但是他相信自己的眼睛在这件事上没有出错，那这就是事实。

　　事实上，他很快就接受了这件事，没有想象中的难以置信。而且他对这件事接受的相当平静，既然他接受了，就是实际存在的，是一种现实，他并没有和原本人类社会中的常理去比较，也可能比较过后，并没有产生过度惊讶或恐惧等情绪。


	3. Chapter 3

　　第三章

　　他依然站在河里，没有动，也许现在的情势需要他做出一些反应。

　　他似乎没有目的，任何目的都没有。一个人，可能不追名逐利，可能是与世无争的，但是每个人都该有自己的目的，比如最基本的，活着。现在他做出一些反应可能就会利于他活着，或者说活过下一个时间段，这个时间段有多长，还没有人知道，但起码对于他维持活着的状态，无论是出于直觉还是只是具有较小的可能性，应该都是有利的。

　　他似乎比刚有意识的时候还要被动，他的行为似乎要被外界因素推动才有可能产生。他在草地上时知道愤怒，会和别人起冲突，刚进入村庄时知道渴，会开口请求别人给他点水，会不好意思，会说谢谢，这些是主动的思考与行为。他现在对于外界刺激的反应似乎太过平静了。

　　他显得如此被动，外界的信息只是不断进入他的脑海与认知里，但仅仅只是增加，这些信息并没有经过任何处理，人脑不应该是这样的。人脑是非常强大且智能的，人是种具有高级智慧的生物，信息从感官进入大脑里，经过复杂且高效的运算，得出多种具有延展性的可能结果，这些结果是信息经过精炼后萃取的精华，可能还会对神经产生新一轮的刺激，这种思维方式的主体叫做人。但他现在比起人，更像是一台机器，被动学习，反应迟钝。

　　也许并不怪他，他失去了一部分记忆，忘记了过去，甚至忘了自己。他对他现在所处的地方一无所知，他没有动力，毫无目的，他宛如一个初生的婴儿，行走在无名的大街，没有开始，没有终结。

　　“先生，你在这里做什么？”一个不太清脆的声音响起。

　　吴亦凡注意到，女孩的头发又恢复了原样，脸上的黑孔也停止抖动，快速的闭合起来，女孩的肌肤依旧柔嫩光滑。

　　吴亦凡循声望去，是那个人群中气质出众的女士，是伤了吴亦凡的心的那个人。

　　说一个素未蒙面的女士在第一次单方面的接触中就伤了他的心，确实显得夸张了些，但这是事实。那一刻，是他在这里尝试到的最强烈的情感，以至于让他几乎失去理智。一个第一次见面的人，就让他失去理智，也未免太夸张了些，尤其让他失去理智的不是这位女士的外貌。

　　吴亦凡左手并在裤缝，右手横在腹前，向女士弯腰行了个礼，“您好，女士。今天下午太阳不错，我在这里享受阳光。”

　　他是个中国人，按理来说并不会向女士做出这样的举动，这在中国社会不流行。他说出的话也很奇怪，他几乎毫不思考就开口说出这样的话。

　　女士看看阴沉的天空，和他湿透的衣服，表情像是微皱了皱眉——她的长相很冷淡，没有任何表情的脸也像是拒人于千里之外一般，这么一张不好相处的脸总是会做出让人误以为是皱眉之类不讨喜的面部表情——说：“先生，请您快点过来。”

　　吴亦凡现在才诧异于自己刚才的言行举止，他不好说明自己的情况，无可奈何的像女士摊开双手，表示自己现在令他困惑的处境，但女士没有再说话也没有动作，他也想着对方让自己过去，还在等自己，他要过去才行。

　　他拖着沉重的衣服走上岸，路过女孩的时候，女孩依然是原来的动作，手依然举在半空向前搭着，头发凌乱——开始并不怎么乱，被她自己甩的——眼睛似乎盯着一个方向，被头发掩盖着，看不清晰。

　　等到他走到女孩后方的时候，他回头看，只看到她的后背，女孩依旧没有回头。

　　他走到女士旁边，女士直接拉着他的手腕向一栋房子走去。

　　他没有想到这位女士会直接拉他的手腕，这样亲近的动作似乎让他们先前对立的关系有所缓和。

　　他有些措手不及，心里也有些隐隐的喜悦，这时他感到自己的心强而有力的跳动，心脏的跳动把含有新鲜氧气的血液输送到他身体所在的每一根血管、每一个角落，让他变得温热、明亮，他重新感觉到一丝丝细微的情感从心底滋生，汇聚在他的身体核心。他像个得到供电的工厂，重新运作起来。

　　女士并没有和他产生共鸣，她把吴亦凡拉到一个院子里，关上了门，转过脸的时候眼睛里没有一丝浪漫情绪，走到他面前说：“你是从哪儿来的？”

　　吴亦凡指着自己，反问道：“我？”他根本不知道他是怎么来的，所以他只能以其他方式掩盖过去，最本能的方式是抛给对方一个问题，尽管这问题作为一个问题丝毫不称职。

　　女士没有回答他，继续问：“难道你不好奇这里为什么是这样吗？”

　　这一问把吴亦凡问蒙了，一个地方之所以是这个地方，难道不是因为它就是这个地方？这好像是个物理问题，也好像是个哲学问题，但这不应该是理所当然的吗，难道还有其他的不确定性可以让人去人为改动吗？

　　女士走近一步，逼问：“你没发现这里的人和我，”说到这她的右手食指放在自己胸前，然后放在吴亦凡的胸前，“和你，有什么不一样？”

　　在女士的手碰到吴亦凡时，他几乎听到自己的心跳响在耳边的隆隆声。

　　吴亦凡心不在焉，说起一句简单的话来竟然磕磕绊绊，“有，有什么不一样。”

　　女士把放在他胸前的手指收回，和另一只手交叠放在身前，却不回答他的问题，“你叫什么？”

　　说起这个，吴亦凡还没能证明自己的身份，他问女士：“请问，这里有水和碗吗，盆也行。”

　　女士微侧头——这个动作显得她有几分可爱——说：“你要干什么？”她的表情有些疑惑和防备，和她无意中流露出的可爱融合，使她具有些许人性。

　　吴亦凡不好意思的笑了下，右手悬空做出个摸脸的动作，说：“看看我现在什么样。”

　　这个时候虽说不至于是什么生死关头，但打断别人问话只为了照个镜子容易引起反感，也实在怪异。他没解释原因，毕竟说来有些离奇。他可能也没想到刚刚还要离奇的事就在他和女士的面前发生了。

　　女士并没有表露不满的情绪，只是顿了两秒就走进房间里，“你等一下。”

　　吴亦凡等得无聊，左右环顾了下院子，院子不大，是露天的，从这里看到的一片天空可以看到房屋后面茂盛的树林，那个方向不是他在草地上看到的那片小树林，小树林在村庄的前面。那边应该是小河的另一边，树木要高得多，生在房屋的后面，但是还是可以看到高出一截，那里往后应该都是树木了。

　　树梢很高，也很轻，吴亦凡感觉不到风，但是树梢的晃动却很明显——晃动的幅度不大但确实在动。他没有看到有鸟，不过那上面很高，这里不知道有没有飞得那么高的鸟。

　　他的视线随着树梢摆动，他觉得脱离地球引力般，身体渐渐向上升起，他站得很高，看得很远，耳畔有清凉的微风拂过，吹歪了他的领子。他的脚下是晃动的树叶，他也随着树叶晃动，他感到有些晕眩，却无法阻止。他想象自己一遍又一遍从最高的树梢尖端向下滑行，一阵强烈的恐惧和细微却无法拒绝的快感冲击他的神经。

　　他想，再来一次。

　　“先生。”

　　他回头，女士已经走到他面前，递给他一把小镜子和一条干燥的毛巾。

　　女士说：“擦擦吧。”他的身上还在往下滴水，他走过的路都是滴滴拉拉的水迹。

　　他接过来，说：“谢谢。”不好意思的笑了一下，没想到女士这么体贴。有镜子当然就更方便了。

　　镜子的手把和镜面的周围、背后都是镀银的，上面有精美的雕饰，他没有太过在意样式，他怕女士等急了，先用毛巾擦干自己的手，把镜子接到手里就照了照自己的脸。

　　他把身份证拿出来，与镜子里的人对比，自己应该确实是这张身份证上的人没错。

　　他把身份证放回口袋里，把镜子递还给女士，微笑说：“谢谢。”

　　女士在他拿出身份证的时候也并没有刻意去看，合手静静等他进行完一系列她并不理解含义的举动，这时只是微微的摆了摆手，说：“你留着吧，我用不到。”

　　一个如此年轻貌美的女士说用不到一把镜子，是镜子太多了还是真的用不到，可是又怎么可能，多么讽刺。

　　吴亦凡并没有多嘴，镜子不大，且易碎，他把镜子放在了外套的内口袋里。

　　女士问：“你还没说，你叫什么名字？”

　　吴亦凡才想起来，眯起眼满含歉意的点了下头，说：“我叫吴亦凡。”

　　女士低下头，微微侧过脸，脸上露出一个淡淡的苦笑。

　　吴亦凡有些疑惑，但并不十分冒失，问：“你呢？”

　　女士抬起头望向他，说：“我叫吴世勋。”


	4. Chapter 4

　　第四章

　　吴亦凡故作惊喜——喜是有的，但并没有他表现出的那么夸张——挑高眉毛，睁大眼睛，露出了更多眼白——他的上睫毛很浓密，面无表情时平视或是俯视眼睛总是被上面一层盖住，显得有些冷漠和慵懒——这样显得精神些。女士微微抿了抿嘴，但没有笑出来。

　　他说：“哇，好巧，我们一个姓！”

　　女士点点头，依然望着他，似乎在期待。

　　吴亦凡猜不准她想让自己说什么，不确定的问：“还有……什么？”

　　女士看着他试探性的一个字一个字缓慢的说：“难道……你没发现……？这里……除了我们……都是白人？”

　　她说的很慢，似乎想在给予吴亦凡以暗示，但是吴亦凡依然找不到头绪。

　　这时，经她一说，吴亦凡定睛细看，才发现这位女士不是白人。

　　他之前一直以为她是白人，怪不得她的皮肤虽白却和其他人都不一样。她头上包着宽发带，眉骨突出，鼻梁高挺，他远远看着就把她和他们归为一类人。

　　吴亦凡微微睁大眼睛，说：“你，你是亚洲人？”

　　“我是亚洲人？”女士情绪似乎有些激动，竟然一下扑在他身上，揪住他的衣领，“吴亦凡，我和你有相同的姓，和你类似的面孔，我们之间可以毫无障碍的沟通，你说我是亚洲人？”

　　她叫他的名字叫得十分顺口，像是对他非常熟悉，可是吴亦凡以前绝没看到过她，不，他也不确定了，他影影绰绰觉得自己可能见过她又没见过她，不知道是见过了又忘记了，还是没见过却杜撰出一段虚假的记忆。

　　吴亦凡顺着她的话问出口：“你不是亚洲人？”

　　他已在不知不觉中扶住她的腰，他以往不是这样的人，他很注重与异性之间的接触，尤其是这么美丽的异性，他时刻都提醒自己保持绅士风度。大概是在这个都是“绅士”的英国人的小镇里，他的绅士已经不适用了。

　　女士的腰确实很细，却不柔软，甚至有些硬。也有可能穿了束腰——虽然外面看没有穿，也许穿在里面，女士的服装他不是很了解——如果穿了他还是觉得多余的，束腰不能给他带来任何美感，并且那种坚硬的东西把女性柔软的肢体塑造的像个甲虫，抚腰像在与束腰调情。

　　女士更进一步的靠向他，盯住他的双眼，压低了声音，却饱含感情，“我是中国人。”她的语音微颤，“你是中国人，我和你一样，你来自哪里，我就来自和你相同的地方。”

　　吴亦凡眨了眨眼，似乎也被她的情绪感染，抓住她的双臂，说：“这里只有我们两个中国人？”

　　村子里都是白人，甚至于他刚进入这里就知道这里都是英国人，他又问：“为什么？”

　　“为什么？”女士重复他的话，双手向外挣开他的手，面色冷静了许多，“你还没注意到吗？”

　　“注意什么？”吴亦凡不得其解，皱眉道，“还有什么我没注意到？”

　　“你以为我为什么要叫你过来。”女士一边说一边后退，“你难道没注意到所有人都说一样的语言？甚至于那些英国人，都和你一样说你听得懂的中文？”

　　吴亦凡摊开双手，面对她的退后，他却只能徘徊在原地束手无策，眉宇间浮现无助的神色，“我，我不明白，你告诉我。”

　　女士恨声道：“我本来就跟你说过你不应该让他们注意到你，当初你就应该听我的话！”

　　吴亦凡只能重复她的话，“注意到我？”

　　“他们看不见你。”女士不再后退，悲伤地看着他，不停地摇头。

　　吴亦凡立刻否定：“不可能！一开始他们就看到我了的！”

　　“不，”女士的表情泫然欲泣，与其说是悲伤，不如说是悲悯，“他们一开始看不见你，那时你对他们来说根本就不存在。”

　　她的声音很轻，像是柔软的羽毛轻抚他的脸颊，过后却火辣辣的疼。

　　什么叫不存在，他不明白，他们都处在同一个时空，他能真切的触碰到这里的人和物，他还差点引起了一场冲突，如果这都不能证明他的存在，那存在又是什么，或许这只是他做的一场醒不来的梦？

　　吴亦凡问：“这是梦吗？”

　　女士摇摇头，说：“梦是属于你自己，这里却不仅仅属于你。”说完她就转头向门口走。

　　吴亦凡喊住她，“你去哪里？”

　　她回头，但发带遮住了她侧过的一部分脸，她看起来神秘而遥远，“我有我的任务。”

　　“什么任务？”他看她再次提脚要走，连忙说，“吴小姐！”

　　“我不是什么小姐，”她看了他一眼，打开门走出去，声音留在她的后面，“叫我吴世勋。”

　　“吴……女士……”吴亦凡看她已经走远，自己却身处别人家的院子里，肩上还搭着女士给他的毛巾，有种鸠占巢穴的罪恶感。

　　他恭恭敬敬的走出门，关上门，恢复到和她走时一模一样。

　　他出来的时候，吴世勋早已走得没影了，不知道她向哪边走的。河边的女孩也不在了。

　　他坐在这栋房子的门口，思考吴世勋说的那些话，却突然什么思绪都没有了，他觉得有很多值得深究的问题，脑子里却一片空白，越想越觉得疲劳，开始还记得吴世勋说过哪些话，后来只是隐约记得那些话很重要，但具体说了什么却一句话也记不起来。

　　这里很安静，没有脚步声，没有说话声，连鸟啼虫鸣都没有，吴亦凡没有注意到，他一直目视着前方，已经很久没有眨过眼。

　　“先生，你怎么在这？”

　　吴亦凡视线往上，看到一位肢体壮硕面容枯槁的老妇，正是他到这里来第一个见到的并且还给他水喝的老妇。她的声音苍老但尖锐。

　　吴亦凡礼貌的跟她打招呼，“您好，太太。”

　　“您需要休息吗，请跟我来。”老妇说完就向前走。她话说的突然，而且一刻都不耽误。

　　这个老妇似乎一直都是这样，根本不需要征求他人的意见，速度快得像只是在完成被分配的任务。

　　吴亦凡跟着她走，想到那个女孩，之前虽然这里的人都说要处死她，但后来却在河边遇到她，不仅没死，都没人看着她，便问：“你们说要淹死的那个女孩……现在在哪里？”

　　“她啊，”老妇回头看了他一眼，她走得很快，吴亦凡要快步走才能跟上，“她不值得同情的，先生。”

　　看样子好像不愿意多说，这时老妇也停了下来，领着吴亦凡走进一栋房子，这个房子没有院子，门前有几节向上的台阶。老妇没有用钥匙，直接就把门推开了。

　　“先生，你就在这里住下吧。”

　　吴亦凡很高兴，“太好了，谢谢。请问我可以在这洗个澡吗？”他只看到客厅，没仔细看每个房间，不知道是不是有洗澡的地方，不过就算没有的话，厕所也够了。

　　“洗澡？”老妇停住脚步，回过头看他，浑浊呆滞的双眼中难得露出了疑惑的情绪，“我们这里不允许洗澡的，先生。”

　　“不允许洗澡？”吴亦凡觉得不可思议，一天两天不洗就算了，不允许洗澡不就是一直没洗过澡吗，那不脏死了。

　　老妇却一刻也没有多逗留，匆匆忙忙的走了。

　　第五章

　　这里是最靠近小树林的房子，是村子的入口，吴亦凡从这里可以直接看到窗外的小树。

　　他在屋里转了几圈，再抬头就发现外面的天已经完全黑了，他想，时间过得可真快啊。

　　他当然没有洗澡，也没有晚饭可以吃，睡也睡不着，就出了门。他不想在深夜打扰到别人，就沿着树林走。

　　他走到树林的最外沿，前面就是他白天来时的路，望不到边的草地，身后的树林是一个下坡，这里不如下面那么潮湿，他靠坐在一刻树上，竟然很快就睡着了。

　　他觉得自己就睡了五分钟，但再睁眼时天已经亮了。

　　他是被一种声音吵醒的。

　　那种声音悉悉索索的，有时会夹杂有打击的声音，他说不上来是什么，就循着声音去找。并不难找，他一转头就知道声音是从哪里来的、怎么来的。

　　那种景象未免有点匪夷所思。

　　就在下坡和平地的交界处，有两个人紧紧贴在一起，从装束看都是女人，前面一个人裸露出的肌肤非常的白，她的背紧贴着后面那人的前胸，她像是体力不支趴在了地上，但后面那人硬是向上拽着她，并且在她身上不断的拱动，两人宽大的衣裙盖住了细节，看不真切。

　　后面那人的胸托松了开来，松散的胸部被挤在两个人之间，紧贴着下面那人的背部。

　　趴在地上的那个人又被后面那人用力拉了一把，她的头一抬，散乱的发带掉落，竟然连发髻一起整个滚到一边去，被包裹着露出来的是一头黑色的短发，而这个并没有引起吴亦凡多少注意，因为他很快就看到，那个人的脸他认识，竟然是吴世勋！

　　他本来是无动于衷的，可渐渐的，他自己像是热了起来，他整个人像个通红的太阳，源源不断的向外发散热量，可面前的景象像是一盆盆冷水浇下来，极度的冷热交织让他无法招架。

　　他想起刚来时与吴世勋单方面的针锋相对，她高傲的眼神，和她之后温柔的忠告，可她现在却趴在地上，无声的哭泣。

　　他突然发现自己的视野发生了改变，这才注意到他在树林中的平地上，在那两个人的右后方。可他明明没有动，他看看自己刚在所在的方位，空无一人，他来不及想这些。

　　后面那人把吴世勋向前一推，把她扔在地上，站了起来。这人他认得的，就是那位好心帮了他两次的老妇。

　　吴亦凡看到老妇的裙子前方被掀起，胯下伸出一段儿臂粗长的阴茎——一个女人怎么会有男性的器官，而且如此怪异——顶端的形状很像鸟头，尤其尖端还有喙似的东西。

　　阴茎粗而巨长，像一根爬满青筋和血管的棍棒，高高向上翘起。吴亦凡很难才能说服自己相信那是阴茎，它和平常见到的太不一样了，不说龟头是一个鸟头的形状，就是尺寸也让人难以接受。

　　吴世勋倒在地上，脸朝下，下身被裙子盖住，她一动不动，吴亦凡怕她——被那种东西插入，哪里还有命在。

　　他不知道是不是吴世勋和那位老妇一直维持着这样的关系，也不知道这样有多久，或许，对吴世勋做这种事的，不止一个人，她怎么受得了。这个村子里的人到底都是什么人，这个村子真的存在吗，如果存在的话，有谁会去救救她呢。

　　老妇发现了他，看着他的目光依然死静，腮边的皮肤向前鼓起，上面仿佛在快速的角质化，从皮肤上跷起很多肉色的尖刺，嘴慢慢翘起紧缩，上嘴唇和鼻子相连，鼻梁渐渐消失，鼻孔之间的距离向两边拉大，眉骨和额头融为一体，杂乱的头发紧贴在头皮上，生长出羽毛一样的绒毛，除了没有翅膀和依然存在四肢，吴亦凡已经可以看出来，这张脸俨然就是一个杂种鸟人！

　　天空突然轰隆作响，空气潮湿闷热，像是有一场暴雨要下。

　　鸟人嘴里发出“咕咕”的声音，胯下的鸟头竟然和她一同发声，脸部急剧收缩，恢复成她原来的样子，转过头从村子的入口快速跑了进去，不见鸟人影。

　　吴亦凡惦记着吴世勋，走到她面前，她的身体没有丝毫起伏，他怕她是不是死了。

　　他轻轻把她的身体转过来，“吴……世勋。”他想起她说过不要叫她小姐。

　　她的眼睛半睁着，面色虽苍白，鼻下还是温热的。

　　她把眼珠转向他，嘴张着，只是不断的呼出滚烫的气息，并没有说话。

　　吴亦凡不忍心向下看，顶端的鸟喙不像是肉质，她的身体里面肯定被捣弄的血肉模糊。只是这时人命关天，他顾不了什么忌讳礼貌，掀开她的裙子看了一眼，心内一阵绞痛，不禁怀疑是不是会有下身截肢的危险。

　　而让他惊上加惊的，吴世勋的胯下竟然也有一根阴茎，下面左右各有一个睾丸，但已萎缩，看不出原来的样子。

　　他再瞄了一眼吴世勋平坦的胸，黑短的发，最后停在他漂亮白皙的脸上，恍惚间似乎又一道响雷劈过，久久不息。

　　他的裤子悉索响动，他还没反应过来，竟然从他的裤裆里硬生生挣出一个长着尖喙的鸟头，上面沾满了湿粘的液体，鸟头向前探索，后面伸出的一根一直连到他本应该长着阴茎的地方。

　　他抬起头，眼中有慌乱和疯狂，他自己不知道，他的眼睛已经被烧红了，而他的瞳孔里，印出的吴世勋是那样美丽和残破。

　　顶灯亮起，逐渐有人离场，大荧幕上是一片阴沉的天空下的树林，树木干枯，枝叶破败，没有一丝风动。

　　吴亦凡向怀里摸去，并没有摸到镜子。

　　他起身离开放映室。他并不是最后一个离开的。

　　END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小贴士：吴亦凡是观众，吴世勋所处的空间是电影，把这个设定带进去就能解释其中所有讲不通的地方了。


End file.
